


Bottle Cap Redux

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [278]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, I have a message for you from Amani and Kelly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Cap Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 August 2016  
> Word Count: 465  
> Prompt: 30. "Take me home… please?"  
> Summary: "Um, I have a message for you from Amani and Kelly."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately three months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Jacob and Kelly, but I couldn't help but bring up the bottle cap collection again. And I kind of like that Kelly is somehow unable to come directly talk to Jacob and Simone, but that Amani is performing as a conduit between them. I really need to do a little more exploration into the extent of that blockage for Kelly, as well as Jacob's abilities to speak with the ghosts.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Simone?" Jacob asks, stepping into the den. "Can I ask you something?"

She smiles at him and sets her book aside. "Of course, you can, Jacob. Come sit with me and we'll talk."

He moves to sit next to her and snuggles into her side without thought. A smile ghosts across his face as she pulls him closer, and he sits there for a long moment before saying anything. "Remember the picture I made for you and Damien?" he finally asks.

"Yes, I do. It's hanging by my bed. I actually love that picture a lot, Jacob. It reminds me that Kelly's always with me in my heart and my memories, even if she's not physically or spiritually here. I really appreciate you making me that picture."

"I'm glad you liked it. Um, I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad, okay?"

Simone quirks a brow at his question, but nods. "I won't get mad at you, Jacob. I don't think you could ever do anything bad enough for me to get really mad at you."

"Okay. Um, I have a message for you from Amani and Kelly."

"Kelly's come to see you?" 

The fear and excitement in her voice confuses him, but the hopeful smile on her face helps him answer her. "Not exactly. There's something stopping her from coming directly, but she's talking to Amani, who talks to me. Is that okay?"

"Do they know what's stopping her?" she asks, then shakes her head. "I mean, it's okay, Jacob. If there are messages coming from Kelly, that's good. I won't be greedy and expect more than I'm given. What's her message?"

Jacob hugs her tighter, then smiles up at her. "She says she's jealous that you have my drawing on your wall and not her bottle caps."

Simone laughs loudly, feeling her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "They _are_ on my wall, just in my apartment. I promise that when I go into the city again, I'll stop and grab them to bring home and hang up. In fact, if Kelly's okay with you, and you want to, you can hang one of the trays on your wall, too. Would you like that?"

"I don't know what that is, but I'd like that. Amani says Kelly's very fun and that your bottle cap collection is the stuff of legends."

"I don't know about that, but Amani likes to tease me about my collection sometimes." She kisses his cheek. "Thank you for the message from Kelly, Jacob. I really appreciate that. I miss her a lot."

"She knows and she's trying to come say hello."

Simone wipes at the tears on her cheeks. "Good. I think you'd like her, too."

"Amani said that, too. She sounds like fun."


End file.
